


【 Vinny / Mike 】 Oneshots

by enbywave



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mike, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Self-hatred, Mentions of Suicide, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Third Person, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Smut, Swearing, Switch Vinny, Switching, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, mentions of depression, mentions of self-doubt, some offensive slurs in the future maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbywave/pseuds/enbywave
Summary: Oneshots about Vinny and Mike.(Finished for now, don't know if I'll write more.)





	1. Confession

**3:26AM , THURSDAY**

After finishing what felt like their hundredth round of Mario Kart 8, Vinny decided that, for the greater good, they should stop playing and at least get a couple hours of sleep before continuing. At the same time, Mike was uncomfortably shifting in his seating position on the couch, clearly nervous about something but definitely not because of the situation at hand.

It was more just the plain feeling of sitting beside Vinny, enjoying the time they spend together - and wondering if he also felt more for him. Vinny didn't seem the type to be bisexual, after all he made it clear how much he was into women, and, Mike cringed a bit, he used to be really homophobic a few years back. Of course he learned from it, but since then, neither of them had talked about anything concerning the LGBT community.

Mike was incredibly anxious about making a move: What if he'd reject him? Or worse, what if this is what would end their friendship? His heart raced and he took a few quiet breaths to try and calm himself down. All of a sudden, the streamers hand brushed past his, the action making him alert of his surroundings again. "Mike, you okay?", he inquired worriedly.

"I... I need to ask you something." Mike stated, averting his eyes. Vinny picked up on the tension of the situation, nodding in reply. "What would you think if... if I was... if I was gay?", Mike asked so quietly, he wasn't even sure if Vinny heard him. He was immediately pulled into a hug by Vinny. "Mike." he said softly, not knowing how to put his thoughts into words, instead digging his fingers into the broader man's back and lowering his head, seemingly asking for permission to put it on his shoulder. Mike slightly moved his shoulder, signaling him he was okay with it. "I don't know if I should tell you this,", he paused apruptly, "I probably sound like a creep, I... I've liked you since college."

He paused again and tried to regain composure, slightly softening his grip. The streamer was now fully embracing him, his head behind Mike's back. He thought for a few seconds, then spoke up, his voice slightly shaky, "I just never knew how to tell you. I thought that- that just because we both made those homophobic remarks to fit in, that you actually felt that way." Mike didn't want to say anything yet, instead wrapping his arms around him as well. "Besides, I thought that if I hid what I actually felt like, I'd be less likely to be bullied, or-" he cleared his throat, "or beaten up." Mike slowly backed away a bit, his hand finding the older man's chin and tilting it up, so he was looking at him. "Vin," he began, "I- I'm so glad you feel the same. You couldn't believe how lucky I am to have you- as a friend- I- I-"

Vinny was noticibly shaking at this point, thinking about how what he was going to do next would leave an impact on their relationship either way Mike reacted. He quickly inched forward, giving the man in front of him a peck on the lips, immediately backing away again and hiding his face with one hand. "I'm so sorry." he muttered, "You probably don't even like me— in that way." Mike was thrown aback by what had just happened, his hand inching up to touch his own lips. "Do- Do it again." he stuttered quietly, "Please." Vinny obliged, holding the younger man's chin up with his left hand and slowly leaning in to give him another kiss.

All the tension in Mike's body immediately left him and he let himself droop his shoulders, his hands reaching to cup Vinny's jaw. Mike suddenly groaned a little, signaling he was indeed enjoying it - a lot actually, since he had been waiting for this for a long time. Both of them backed away at the same time, their noses brushing against eachother as their faces were mere inches apart.

After a few seconds, Vinny broke the silence, "No homo, though." Mike instantly smacked his arm, "You can't 'no homo' out of this, dude," before leaning in to kiss him again.


	2. College

**2:30PM , FRIDAY**

"Yeah- anyway, there's this extension for WoW coming out tonight, and I was wondering if we could meet up and play some of it?", Mike asked hastily, his face slightly redder than usual even though they weren't even running as of now. Vinny picked up his pace a little, having looked at the time and realizing how late they were. "Uh, sure, I just need to revise a bit but- y'know, fuck it, that can wait."

Mike adjusted his walking speed, trying to keep up with the taller man, who seemed to care about showing up to class more than actually revising the material later. Vinny turned his head a little, seeing Mike smiling to himself and lost in thought, "What?" he inquired while opening the door to the lecture hall. "Uh- nothing." Mike quickly stammered.

Vinny shrugged it off, instead looking for a place for them to sit. Conveniently, he chose two desks incredibly far away from where the others were sitting. Both of them set their stuff down as quiet as possible, then pulled out their notebooks and respective thermo flasks of coffee.

About an hour into the lesson, Mike noticed Vinny's hand sliding up and down his thigh slowly. "Vin- what are you doing-?!" he half-whispered half-yelled at the brunette. His hand suddenly squeezed on his groin, making Mike take in a sharp breath and bite his lip to hold back a yelp. "Vin—! You can't just-" he was interrupted by him freeing his length from his baggy jeans, instantly starting to slide his hand up and down the shaft. At this point, the younger man was a whimpering mess, gripping onto Vinny's jeans to compensate for the pleasure he was recieving.

"You're so cute when you try to hold in your pathetic noises. Babe, don't you want everyone to know how much of a horny mess you are?" Vinny cooed, "C'mon, show 'em." Every one of his words sent a shiver up Mike's spine, making him want to stop holding back but he also knew they'd get punished if he made any noise. You can't exactly jerk someone off in a lecture and expect to get away with it.

Suddenly, Mike reached for the other man's groin, putting pressure on it as well. "Hey—" Vinny choked out, his pace slowing for a bit. "Two- two can play that game," Mike muttered, although his breathing had already gotten shaky. The brunette let out a quiet grunt in reply. "Fine-" his grip on Mike's length tighened a little but to his surprise, Vinny quickly retracted his hand, "If you want to be a brat, I'll punish you like one."

Mike retracted his hand as well, looking at the older man from the corner of his eye. He didn't know if he felt unsatisfied or anticipated what was going to happen later.


	3. College 【cont.】

**4:00 PM , FRIDAY**

As soon as the lecture ended, Vinny yanked Mike out of his seat by his shirt. Involuntarily, Mike let out a quiet groan before remembering what was going to happen, his thoughts racing and his heart almost thumping out of his chest in excitement. Well, it's safe to say he was allowed to be excited, even though things might not turn out too pleasurable for him. The older man had a blank look on his face, glancing over at Mike disinterested. Instead of intertwining their fingers together like usual, Vinny grabbed the other man's wrist with just enough force for it to hurt.

They quickly walked back to their dorms, Vinny glancing back at Mike a few times to make sure he wasn't actually enjoying this. "Who says you're gonna get what you want? Remember, _babe_ , bad boys get punished." Vinny growled, just loud enough for him to hear, since they were still on campus as of now. The moment they stepped into their dorm however, the brunette slammed the door shut and pushed Mike up against it, tugging up on his collar to make him look at him. The younger man looked at him with genuine terror in his eyes, making Vinny smile at him lovingly. "Aww, didn't you want this, babyboy?", he cooed, "Look at you, can't even decide if you're turned on or scared."

Their lips crashed together, his hand brushing through Mike's hair. The way he tugged at his curly roots made him tremble under the brunette’s grip, letting out a soft whine against his lips. The streamer immediately pulled away, pushing the younger man's shoulder further into the door with one hand, delivering a harsh slap across his face with the other. Vinny then lowered his head a little, planting kisses all over Mike's neck, occasionally biting down and sucking on his sensitive skin. Mike was so caught up in his pleasure that he didn't even notice the brunet's hand sliding down his abdomen to unbuckle his belt, letting his fingers ghost up and down his bulge through his boxers.

The younger man gasped when he noticed, breathing out "Please," bucking into his hand, "please, Vin- fuck— f-fuck me..." A smirked crept onto Vinny's face, putting more pressure on his groin. "C'mon, love, you know you can beg louder than that." he cooed, his other hand tracing Mike's jawline. Mike tried to hold back his desperate noises but gave in mere seconds later. "Vincent, please—" he groaned, "please just fuck me- I- I can't take this anymore- fuck!" The brunet scoffed at him, tugging at the younger man's waistband and pulling it down in one swift movement.

At this point, he was shaking so much that he lost balance and his knees gave in when Vinny backed away to get lube from his bedside drawer. Mike didn't even have the strength to stroke his own length, quickly pushed against the door again. The impact was rather loud, and considering that a lecture just ended, there were probably still students outside heading back to their dorms, sure to witness what was going to happen now, as the older man's submissive tended to get loud during sex. The 21-year-old popped open the cap of the lube, slicking up his length liberally and continuing to jerk himself off, while also inserting one digit and then, with more caution, another digit into Mike, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time.

The younger man didn't even notice he was drooling, only noticing when Vinny reached up to wipe the drool away from his mouth. "You're awfully cute when you're all desperate like that, baby." he smiled at the man underneath him. Mike immediately cried out when Vinny entered him, slowly, however not giving him enough time to adjust to his size before picking up the pace. "Ah-! V-Vin—" At this point, he wasn't even able to form proper words anymore, instead whining and whimpering at the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving.

Close to orgasm - and also close to overstimulation - he groaned, looking up at the older man with glassy eyes, seemingly asking for permission to cum. The brunette chuckled at his submissives little whimpers, brushing a hand through his disheveled hair. "Go ahead, babe." he said, his voice dripping with arousal, knowing he made him look like this. Mike tried gripping onto Vinny while riding out his high, the sight of his face twisting up in both pain and pleasure sending the other man over the edge.

He quickly pulled out, stabilizing the younger man against the door, before stroking himself until he came all over his abdomen. "Fuck," the older man groaned, sighing and trying to breathe normally. "You did so well, baby," he smiled, "want some painkillers?" Mike nodded shyly, burying his head into the taller man's shoulder and wiping his tears away on his shirt. "Th-thank you," he whispered against his neck, softly grabbing onto his shoulder.

"You're welcome, babyboy."


	4. Late Night Blues

**11:30 PM , WEDNESDAY**

**05/23/2012**

The faint buzzing of the computer engine and the sound of Mike snoring, fast asleep on the sofa, were the only things grounding the older man in reality. Too much browsing 4chan had made him feel apathetic and sorry for himself, considering he was no better than the regulars. He sighed, leaning down onto the desk and burying his face in his hands, his bangs falling down so that they were almost completely in his eyes. At this point, he didn't even try to feel anything anymore, the weight of his awful past, the repressed reality and the incredibly fear-inducing future crashing down on him.

Surprisingly, Mike was awoken by soft sobs coming from what he first assumed to be the TV, even though it had not been turned on that evening. The younger man stirred a little and groaned when he tried waking up fully, startling Vinny and making him gasp slightly, his next sob almost getting stuck in his throat. "Vin?", Mike said in a sleepy tone of voice, "You- you okay?" The streamer sat up straight again, turning his head slightly, his bangs now stuck on the tears on his cheeks. "Yeah. I'm fine." he stated blankly, doing a good job at putting on a semi-neutral face, however his strained, shaky voice was telling a whole different story. "Vinny," Mike began, sounding far more serious than he did just a few seconds ago, "please just be honest with me. I- I don't want you feeling like shit and not be able to do anything about it."

The brunette felt two arms wrap around his shoulder, hesitantly reaching up to intertwine his left hand with Mike's. "I- I-" Vinny stammered, sniffling and trying not to burst out into tears in front of his lover. "It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to look at me, just keep breathing, it's gonna be just fine, Vin," Mike almost stumbled over his words, now more worried than serious, "just tell me what's up- and I- I'll try my best to help."

There was a long pause after that. The streamer tried his best to deal with the explosion of thoughts inside his head, finally breaking the silence, "I feel nothing. I- I just feel worthless. Nothing is worth it anymore," he cleared his throat quietly, "I- I- I just want to stop breathing." Vinny tilted his head downwards a little, putting a hand up against a temple, realizing that he just said he wanted to die, out loud.

**He thinks I'm delusional. He's going to break up with me. He's going to leave me here to rot. Just like all the others. Fuck, he probably never even liked me. I'm too much of a depressed piece of shit for anyone to be around. I'm a burden just by existing.**

The streamer felt his breathing becoming erratic and not being able to do anything about it. The younger man immediately noticed and pulled him out of his chair by his right arm, putting a hand on either shoulder. The brunette looked at him in shock, with a tear-stained face, glassy eyes and chapped lips, open just enough to let him take in short breaths of air, which had now turned into hyperventilation. "Vinny." he didn't move, not even his eyes. "Vinny. Vinny. Vin, stay here with me. You're going to be okay. Take a deep breath in," Mike breathed in, "and out. C'mon, do it with me."

After about half a minute, Vinny felt his breathing become normal again, slowly embracing Mike and digging his fingernails into his back. "Th-thank you," he stammered out, "I just-" Mike brushed a hand through his disheveled hair, making Vinny let out a quiet, content noise. "It's okay. I'm here and I'm going to help you through this. It's going to get better soon enough, I promise."

A few minutes and a couple of quiet sobs against Mike's shirt later, the younger man backed away slowly, intertwining their hands together. "I'm going to get you some water and then we can talk about it if you want. Vinny let out a quiet "Mm," in reply, nodding and squeezing Mike's hands slightly before letting go.


	5. Deal with the Devil

It was all just good fun at first. Mike decided to take an evening to relax as his week had been - to put it simply - exhausting and he felt like he was going to crash down eventually if he kept going like this. A few drinks and half a box of chinese takeout later, he ended up browsing Wikihow for the weirdest articles he could find. One titled "How to summon a demon" particularly struck his eye. Now Mike was sat down against the wall, looking at the terrifying sight above him. A few things were knocked off his shelves by the impact of the demon, whose grim laughter made him terrified and flustered at the same time. A few seconds later, the black smoke surrounding him disappeared, letting the young man take in every single inch of his masculine body. There was not much left to the imagination, which made Mike question if he had opened the right article after all.

His laptop was suddenly lifted into the air by the stranger, who quickly glanced over the screen and chuckled. "You're the first guy to summon me in a while. Mike, is it? You don't seem to be the type to summon a sex demon. It's mostly just horny teenage girls with fucked up kinks." He paused for a second, scoffing at the tabs he had open. "From what I can see, you seem pretty vanilla." The younger man opened his mouth to defend himself, but was quickly stopped by a hand around his chin, the thumb pressing into his mouth. "Did I give you permission to speak?" the brunette asked coldly, making Mike shake his head anxiously in reply. He grunted, quickly opening his suit to free his length. It was his job after all. Even though Mike seemed like he was not into it, which he was not even sure of himself, he had to finish what he started, even if the other man refused to cooperate.

Although he did this on a regular basis, Mike's reaction to his length springing out, already half-hard, made him chuckle a bit. The younger man wanted to say something but could only get out a whiny "Mm-" before Vincent forced his thick, throbbing member into his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as Vincent grabbed his hair to push himself further down his throat. After a few minutes of relentless throatfucking, Mike's eyes looked like they were about to roll back into his skull. It took a few more hungry thrusts before he froze and released himself into Mike's mouth, which clearly too much for him to take, as the warm liquid dripped out of his mouth and ran down his chin.

"A-Ah-" he whimpered, staring at the figure above him with glassy eyes. "It's 'Vincent', by the way." he scoffed, pulling him up by the roots of his hair and forcing him to stabilize himself against the wall. "Mm- Th-Thank you... Vincent." he muttered, feeling like he was getting delirious. "Aw, _Mike_ , I'm not even nearly done with you. I'm only going to be satisfied when I've completely ruined you, and made you my cute, corrupted cockslut." he cooed, tilting up his chin while there was still liquid, now rolling down his neck. Mike whined at his words, his own hips twitching a little out of his control. "Please." he ordered, not even bothering to hide his desperation.

Vincent's hands slowly slid down his sides, while Mike felt another set of hands wrap around his wrists, pinning them to the wall. The younger man tilted his head up in confusion, looking at his wrists out of the corner of his eye. Mike sighed in relief when the brunette started a jerking motion, making him buck his hips to get more friction. Vincent scoffed at how whiny he got, picking up the pace until he was already close to orgasm. "Eager, are we?" Vincent cooed, suddenly retracting his hand and continuing to slide it further down his body, rubbing in circles between his thighs. Mike flinched when he felt Vincent enter him, arching his back against the wall. "V-Vin- ah- Vincent, _please_ , harder-" he let out a string of whines when he obeyed almost immediately, "Fuck-!" He was sure he wouldn't be able to last much longer, coming much earlier than he ever did before. "You're much more easier to manipulate than I thought, _Mike_. I guess that's a good thing." he chuckled. Every mention of his name sent shivers up Mike's spine, struggling against the grip Vincent had on him. "M-More," he whined, " _please_."

Mike wasn't going to be satisfied unless he got worn out to the point where he was close to fainting. The demon almost felt some sort of adoration for his fragile submissive, deciding he probably had enough. "You're really one of a kind, _Mike_. Really... _enduring_. I like it," he stated, "Maybe if you manage to be dumb enough to perform the wrong ritual again, we could do this again some time. I... like you." Mike wanted to whine again, but was shut up by Vincent pressing his lips against his firmly, swallowing the noise.


End file.
